


Relief

by SassyLassy



Series: Miracle Pie House Side Stories [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius finds himself aroused so he does the humane thing aka jerk it off while thinking of that short, angry accountant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

The bedding squeaked beneath him as he collapsed upon his bed, body feeling especially refreshed and revitalized after a good few hours at the gym after work followed by a good, cold shower once getting home. His hair was still slick wet and sticking to the back of his neck, but that was fine.

Equius sighed as he removed his glasses, setting them on the bedside table as he rubbed his hands over his eyes. It had been a rough week at work and there was nothing better than letting off the necessary steam he had to at the gym. Of course Tavros was there, he had been going there religiously ever since Equius had gotten him that membership.

He kicked his slippers off, but swiftly put them away in his closet since Equius Zahhak was not the type of man to leave things cluttering up his living space. Everything had its place, and if he ever spotted something not being in its place it told him that either he had poltergeists, or somebody had come into his room without his expressed permission.

And oh how his blood boiled at the idea of his room being breached by someone who had no right to go in there.

He reached over to his bag and pulled it into his lap and unzipped it, rooting around for his sweaty gym clothes which now needed to be laundered. Equius’ fingers brushed his phone, which lit up at the touch of his fingers so he picked it out of where it had been pushed to the bottom of his bag. “Hm?” he asked, softly. Did he have a message?

No, he didn’t. That caused a slight frown but he dismissed it immediately as he began to slowly, quietly, flip through the photos on the phone. He wasn’t one for taking many photos, not like his twin brother who snapped a camera at almost anything and everything when the mood struck him. In his phone, there were photos of Nepeta and Horuss (back when they all got together for a lunch with mother and father, a photo of Aradia at work and of course there was Tavros at work as well.

The most recent photo had him still, however.

It was him and that short man that he’d met at the store. He’d been seeking a gift for his brother, wasn’t he? While he’d been happy to serve a customer, he hadn’t been one to object that the shorter, black haired young man wasn’t attractive.

But now he had a name. Karkat Vantas. He worked with the man with purple hair, Gamzee, who Tavros seemed pretty keen on. An accountant, very smart, but very abrupt and generally angry about all things. And after that they’d been talking, surprisingly, a lot. Equius almost felt himself getting excited at the prospect of seeing him which hadn’t happened since he was a teenager.

He could still remember his hand on his bicep, at the party. Squeezing his flexing muscle, whistling, and commenting how impressive it was. That he’d dedicate so much time to his body and honestly it felt actually nice to be appreciated. For someone to seem impressed and the way Karkat had said it, the way his eyes had travelled his arm, it was enough to make him sweat.

Which was what he was doing now.

"…I have an erection." he said to absolutely nobody.

Equius quietly moved his bag onto the floor, and placed his phone besides him. Boners always made him a little uncomfortable, ever since his first one in the boys locker room in school back when he was thirteen. Sure he wasn’t in a room surrounded by his classmates but he still felt the strong sense of embarrassment.

But it had eased over the years, slightly. Thankfully. Which meant that when he’d ordered himself ‘accessories’ online to assist him when he got like this, suddenly tackled to the ground by desire and want he could deal with it quickly and efficiently because is there any other way to do it?

First thing he did was ensure his door was shut, and locked. That done, he turned on his laptop and switched on his music so if he were to make any lewd noises nobody unfortunate enough to pass his door would not hear him.

He wondered, as he opened his top drawer, if other people were as well prepared for this as he was. Equius shuddered to think of someone just… flopping their erection out and touch themselves and make a mess of their clothes, or bedsheets. He shuddered at the very idea of that.

So here he was, shorts now removed, erection throbbing and pointing skywards as he lay back on his bed. He shut his eyes as his lubricated fingers pushed upwards, and into his body. His legs instinctively twitched, feet pushing down into the bed. This part always got him sweating the most, shocking as it was. Preparation was important yes, and the feel of his fingers pushing and scissoring against his tight muscle walls always got him breathing harshly.

Naturally his manhood was covered by a condom because he was not about to make a bigger mess than necessary when it came to this sort of thing. Hell, he’d even placed a towel beneath him on the bed so none of the lubricant would trickle and stain his sheets.

Aroused as he was, desperate as he was for touch and release, Equius Zahhak wasn’t going to make a mess of things.

When he felt that his body was prepared enough, Equius reached over and picked up the toy in question he’d bought himself not too long ago. It was blue, of course, and big enough to fulfill his needs. It came with a moving function, which would cause it to ‘thrust’ into him somewhat and combine that with his own hand it made it very fulfilling.

His mind began to wander slightly as he pressed the toy up against his prepared body. He thought of him. Karkat Vantas. His smaller, yet still firm, hands pressing against his body. Gripping on his arms, sliding upwards, grasping his neck and pulling him down so he can push a forceful kiss to his lips and oh my.

The toy was in him now. Stretching his walls, rubbing up against him in an incredibly pleasing way and he was already biting at his bottom lip as he pushed his head up into his pillow more. The hand not grasping the toy was now wrapped around his cock, pumping it in time with the toy as he pushed into him.

Still his mind flooded with imagery. That instead of a toy and his own hands it was Karkat, here with him. Grabbing at his body, his legs, whispering his name in the most depraved, lewd ways which made his cheeks darken with a strong blush that may probably take a while to fade.

He squirmed, mouth falling open as he gave a heavy moan as his eyes slipped shut. “K-Karkat.” he breathed, hungrily, despite his best efforts to keep quiet. Would he he loud, if Karkat were to take him like this? Doubtful. He was so restrained and in control. He would loose it in this situation. With a man he… wanted, needed in his life beyond what was being offered.

Equius’ mouth fell open again and he made the most explicedly erotic noise he’d ever made in his life. The imagery continued, Karkats nails, hands, teeth, his dick, his whole being and mixing with his own he’d never felt so aroused and gutted by the time his rapidly growing release suddenly burst and splattered within the confines of the condom he’d put on.

The toy continued to vibrate and push and he just allowed it, letting go of it entirely, as he brought his arms up and pressed them over his face. His body still felt like it was on high alert, extra sensory overload, and he felt so sweaty.

"I need more towels…" he mumbled to himself before, finally, pulling the toy out and turning it off. Despite needing to wash, however, he continued to lay on his bed as his heart raced and mind spun.

What would kissing Karkat be like…? He appeared to keep himself very cleanly shaved. His teeth were always perfectly white. Good, he had proper oral hygine. And he didn’t smoke, so there wasn’t any risk of smoke kisses at all.

"What am I doing." Equius sat up, abandoning the toy and reaching down to slide the plastic off of his body. "You are behaving like a child with a crush. I am not a child. This is not a. Not a crush." he tied the condom and got up off of his bed, glad for his private bathroom connected right to his bedroom.

Nepeta would never let him live it down if she saw him like this and that was the last thing he needed.


End file.
